Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell (TV Series idea)
'''Story''' '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell '''is an idea for animated TV series. It has three seasons and retells the story of the turtles and their rat sensei - Splinter. As it begins thirty years ago in Japan. Splinter's master Hamato Yoshi is a member of the Foot Clan. Yoshi had a bitter rivalry with a fellow clan member, Oroku Nagi. They competed fiercely in all things. They both fell in love with a beautiful girl named Tang Shen, but she loved only one of them in return: Splinter's Master, Yoshi. Nagi became extremely jealous and one night in a fit of rage he went to Tang Shen's home and demanded that she love only him. She refused, and Nagi began to beat her. Just then, Yoshi came upon them, and in a fit of red rage he slew Nagi. This was a shameful act in the eyes of the Foot Clan, as one member must never kill another. Yoshi had two choices: he could take his own life in ritual suicide and hope for honor in the next life, or he could flee the Clan and attempt to start a new life. Master Yoshi decided on the latter, and fled to New York City with Tang Shen, Splinter, and a few possessions. He started his own martial arts school and all went well for years. Fifteen years after Nagi's death in Japan, his brother Saki had sworn vengeance against Yoshi. His anger pushed him to become a premiere ninja in the Foot, and as a reward for his hard work and diligence, the Clan sent him to New York City to lead the Big Apple's branch of ninjas. Saki recognized this as his opportunity to reap his revenge against Hamato Yoshi and slay him. Anguished over the death of his Master, Splinter fled to the alleys and lived off of garbage scraps. Until the day when a TCRI truck drove by, and a strange canister flew out of its hold. The container struck a young man in the head, bounced off of the pavement and smashed into a boy's aquarium filled with turtles. The shattered glass, canister and turtles all fell into an open manhole cover, dropping into the murky sewer below. The metal container held some strange chemical, and when it hit the floor of the sewer it broke, bathing the turtles in its glowing ooze. Splinter, curious, went to see what had become of the turtles. He collected them into a coffee can and cleaned the goo off of them as best he could. The next day the wise rat found that he and the turtles were mutating... becoming more human-like with each passing day! Eventually the turtles spoke, and Splinter began to set his own plan for vengeance into motion. He began training the turtles in the art of ninjitsu that he had learned from Hamato Yoshi. He named each turtle after a famous Renaissance artist, whose names he had found in an old book forsaken in the sewer. Now they must avenge Splinter's master Yoshi and kill Saki, now called the Shredder. They also must face some new enemies, make new friends and will discover that there are other mutants just like them. Characters * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Shredder * Krang * Baxter Stockman * Bebop * Rocksteady * Metalhead * Rat King * Muckman * Punk Frogs * Chrome Dome * The Technodrome * The Purple Dragons '''Additional Characters for Season 2 & 3:''' * Kirby O'Neil * Zach * Leatherhead * Mondo Gecko * Karai * Hun * Pizza Face * Slash * Scumbug * Ho Chan * Traag and Granitor * Xever * Chris Bradford * Ray Fillet * Seymor Gutz * Snakeweed '''Flashback Characters:''' * Hamato Yoshi * Tang Shen * Oroku Nagi List of Episodes '''Season 1''' '''Season 2''' '''Season 3''' =